


Kawa Bez Mleka

by BruMarcel



Category: Brazilian Football RPF, CR Flamengo, Men's Football RPF, Santos FC
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruMarcel/pseuds/BruMarcel
Summary: Mistrz nie pije kawy z mlekiem.
Relationships: Gabriel Barbosa/Bruno Henrique
Kudos: 2





	1. Witaj, Europo. Żegnaj, Europo.

Bruno Henrique był niesamowicie podekscytowany kontraktem z Wolfsburgiem, jednak ta ekscytacja odeszła tak szybko, jak przyszła. Nigdy nie rozegrał w niemieckiej drużynie całego meczu, nawet jeśli wszedł kilka razy w podstawowym składzie. Bardzo się starał zyskać zaufanie trenera, ale ten wolał stawiać na innych zawodników. Wziął udział w zaledwie siedemnastu niepełnych spotkaniach, a dobre akcje były ignorowane. Niezadowolony napastnik otrzymał od Santosu propozycję kontraktu, nad którą ani chwilę się nie zastanawiał. Obiecywano mu miejsce w głównej jedenastce, a zawodnik marzył tylko o tym, żeby w końcu móc wrócić do formy, którą stracił z powodu przesiadywania na ławce albo bycia kompletnie poza składem.

Rozumiał fakt, że trener z początku nie miał zaufania do niego i przez pierwsze cztery mecze był wołany na ostatnie minuty. W pierwszym sezonie dla największej drużyny z miasta Santos ujawnił tylko część swojego potencjału, który pokazywał grając w mistrzostwach amatorskich, ale wiadomym było, że nie zatrzyma się. W trakcie 2017 roku udało mu się strzelić 18 goli, w tym jednego dubleta i dwa hat tricki.

Rok 2018 nie rozpoczął się dla niego najlepiej. W debiutanckim meczu doznał poważniej kontuzji oka spowodowanej kilkukrotnym uderzeniem piłką. Minęło zaledwie dziesięć minut spotkania, a już ściągali go na noszach.

Miał lecieć do Stanów Zjednoczonych na konsultację ze specjalistą oftamologii, ale ambasada amerykańska odrzuciła jego wniosek o wizę. Jednak na szczęście udało mu się skonsultować z oftalmologiem w Niemczech, który także był jednym z najbardziej szanowanych na świecie, a to dzięki byciu wcześniej zawodnikiem Wolfsburgu.

W lutym wrócił do Brazylii i po dwóch tygodniach brał udział w treningach, ale zmuszony był do używania okularów ochronnych, do których kompletnie nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić. Był nieco odcięty od tego, co działo się w klubie i zaskoczyło go, kiedy ujrzał nowego chłopaka w drużynie. To był Gabriel Barbosa, nazywany przez wielu Gabigolem. Podobnie jak Bruno został kupiony przez europejski klub, a później prawie nie poczuł murawy pod stopami. Widać było, że dla Gabriela barwy nie były obce, ale zdawał się być nieco zagubiony w nowej ekipie.

Postanowił po prostu zagadać do Gabriela. Gęsta, bujna broda powodowała, że Gabriel zdawał się być starszy, a rzeczywiście był młodszy od Brunona o sześć lat.

– Elo, jestem Bruno – powiedział, wyciągając rękę do niego.  
– Siemka, Gabriel.

Gabriel uścisnął jego dłoń i objęli się w typowy męski sposób. Chcieli porozmawiać, ale w tamtym momencie zawołał drużynę zniecierpliwiony trener.

Wrócił w kwietniu, ale nie na długo. Tym razem nie dostał w oko, a doznał kontuzji uda, co wykluczyło go na kolejne tygodnie.  
W czasie, gdy się leczył z kolejnego urazu, odwiedzali go koledzy z drużyny, a najwięcej czasu spędzał z Gabrielem. Mężczyźni polubili swoje towarzystwo. Grywali wspólnie na konsoli w PES-a.

– Hej, Gabriel.  
– No?  
– Dlaczego wróciłeś do Brazylii?  
– Nie dawali mi szans. Tak się cieszyłem na transfer do Internazionale, a potem więcej przesiedziałem, niż zagrałem. W Benfice też nie pograłem.  
– Miałem podobnie.  
– Kontuzje?  
– Nie. Nie wiem. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, dlaczego zawsze byłem ostatnią opcją.  
– Ach, kawa już jest gotowa – wtrącił Gabriel, zerkając w stronę ekspresu.  
– Dodajesz do kawy mleko?  
– Mistrzowie nie piją kawy z mlekiem.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się. Bruno naprawdę wierzył, że uda mu się choć raz zostać mistrzem. Marzył o tym, by dotknąć pucharu.


	2. A jeśli wróciłbym do Europy?

Bruno i Gabriel szybko się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Chemia, która się między nimi wytworzyła była bardzo pomocna podczas meczów. Choć z Santosem nie udało im się zdobyć żadnego pucharu, to czuli się spełnieni w porównaniu do okresu grzania ławki rezerwowych w Europie. Gabriel stał się najskuteczniejszym strzelcem w Série A, ale na poziomie ogólnokrajowym przegrał z Gustavo grającym dla Fortalezy dowodzonej przez legendarnego bramkarza Rogério Ceniego. Napastników dzieliły zaledwie trzy bramki na korzyść starszego z nich.

„10" i „11" Santosu stały się wręcz nierozłączne, zarówno profesjonalnie jak i podczas mniejszych czy większych imprez lub zwykłych wypadów ze znajomymi, choć i tak najbardziej lubili przebywać we dwóch, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Było widać różnicę pomiędzy tym, jak zachowywali się na boisku, a jak prywatnie. Prywatnie raczej stali na uboczu, zdecydowanie woleli przebywać w mniejszych grupach, a najlepiej i tak było im samym. Lubili ciszę i często wybierali się do okolicznych parków, by odpocząć od zgiełku zapełnionych stadionów czy ulic miasta. W swoim towarzystwie czuli się nareszcie zrozumieni.

– Hej, Bruno.  
– No?  
– Obiecasz, że nasza przyjaźń się nie rozsypie, jeśli wróciłbym do gry w Europie?  
– Obiecuję.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się i przytulił przyjaciela. Bruno odwzajemnił uśmiech i uścisk.

– Kocham cię.  
– Ja ciebie też, przyjacielu.

Koniec sezonu równał się z zakończeniem wypożyczenia Gabriela do Santosu. Zawodnik od razu został oddany na wypożyczenie do Flamengo.  
Bruno i Gabriel spędzili urlop wspólnie, jednak nie wyjeżdżali nigdzie poza granice kraju. Odwiedzili kilka ciekawszych miejsc w swojej ojczyźnie.  
Gabriel miał jeszcze wolne, a Bruno został zaciągnięty przez nowego trenera na mecze przygotowujące do sezonu. Zawodnik w połowie drogi na jeden z nich dostał telefon od swojego agenta.

– Zostałeś kupiony przez Flamengo.  
– CO?!  
– To, co słyszysz.

Krzyk Brunona nie pozostał niezauważony przez resztę drużyny, która spojrzała w jego kierunku.

– Co jest? – zapytał siedzący obok niego obrońca Gustavo Henrique.  
– Nie jadę dalej.  
– Jak to?  
– Dostałem telefon od agenta. Nie jestem dłużej zawodnikiem Santosu.  
– Co? Teraz do ciebie zadzwonił? Bez ostrzeżenia?  
– Dokładnie tak.

Pozostali piłkarze, razem z trenerem nie powiedzieli ani słowa więcej. Wszyscy byli w szoku.

Dla Flamengo, Bruno rozpoczął sezon jako król strzelców w Campeonato Carioca, a także najwięcej razy brał udział w zdobyciu gola dla ekipy. Zapowiadał się świetny sezon zarówno dla niego, jak i dla drużyny. Powrócił do formy, którą prezentował grając dla amatorskiego klubu Inconfidência.  
Zdobywanie bramek przeciwko klubom, które 9 lat temu go odrzuciły z powodu gry w lidze amatorskiej, było dla niego nie tylko czystą przyjemnością, ale czymś na styl zemsty. On, Gabriel i Giorgian de Arrascaeta byli postrachem dla obrońców i bramkarzy.

W pewnym momencie zaczął zwracać uwagę na fakt, że gdy przytulał się z Gabrielem, odczuwał coś innego niż w przypadku uścisków z innymi kolegami. Chciał go przytulać dłużej, a jego serce biło w tych momentach jeszcze szybciej. Nigdy wcześniej nie reagował w ten sposób na kogokolwiek. Nigdy nie był zakochany, ani przynajmniej zauroczony.  
Pojawiły się u niego obawy, że Gabriel pewnie jest heteroseksualny i nawet nie ma co o nim myśleć. Z drugiej strony obawiał się też możliwej reakcji reszty zespołu, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że ten podkochuje się w jednym z nich.

Bruno potrafił ukrywać swoje uczucia, ale wiedział, że jeśli tego wreszcie nie wyzna, to sam siebie zniszczy udawaniem, że wcale nic nie czuje do młodszego. Był rozdarty między możliwością utraty najbliższej osoby, a zrujnowaniem swojej psychiki.  
Najbardziej dobijające było dla niego słyszenie „kocham cię" od Gabriela wiedząc, że to była tylko miłość przyjacielska. Chciał być dla niego kimś więcej niż przyjacielem.

Po jednym z treningów myślał, że został sam w szatni i pozwolił sobie na zdjęcie maski pewności siebie.  
Zaraz jednak poczuł, jak czyjeś ramię go obejmuje.

– Bruno.

Ocknął się. Ujrzał Giorgiana.

– Bruno, dlaczego jesteś smutny?  
– Tylko myślę.  
– Możesz mi zaufać.  
– Wolę pozostawić to dla siebie.  
– No dobra. Ale serio, jeśli potrzebujesz się wygadać, to po prostu, nie wiem, zadzwoń, wyślij wiadomość.  
– Nie ma potrzeby, poradzę sobie.  
– Ok.

Urugwajczyk jednak nie opuścił kolegi. Przeciwnie, przytulił go. Widać było, że troszczył się o kumpla. W drużynie wszyscy darzyli siebie wzajemną troską, nikt nie pozostawał sam z problemami.

To nie tak, że Bruno mu nie ufał. Po prostu nie chciał, by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział i powiedział to potem Gabrielowi. Chciał przygotować się mentalnie, by wyznać mu to samodzielnie. Wiedział, że długo nie pociągnie ukrywając przed nim tak silne uczucie.


	3. Nie mów o tym nikomu

Już na pierwszym wywiadzie dla Flamengo Bruno palnął, że przyszedł, żeby zdobywać puchary. Pierwszy puchar zdobyli na samym początku sezonu, w Campeonato Carioca. Ekipa świetnie rozpoczęła Campeonato Brasileiro i nawet nieźle radziła sobie w Copa Libertadores. Jednak na ich nieszczęście podczas ćwierćfinałów Copa do Brasil trafili na Athletico Paranaense, z którym zremisowali i następnie zostali wyeliminowani w rzutach karnych. 

Minęło kilka miesięcy od kiedy Bruno zrozumiał, że kocha Gabriela. Pomiędzy przegranym meczem z Bahią a kolejnym z Grêmio było kilka dni przerwy. Zebrał się wtedy na odwagę. Wiedział, że musi to z siebie wyrzucić. Musiał mu to powiedzieć.  
Gdy wszyscy opuścili szatnię, podszedł do swojego obiektu westchnień. Zrobi to teraz, albo nigdy.

– Hej, Gabi.  
– No?

Gabriel spojrzał na niego, a on usiadł obok. Stwierdził, że szczerość będzie jednak najlepsza.

– Umówisz się ze mną na randkę?

Młodszy na chwilę się zawiesił i tylko spoglądał w jego stronę. Gdyby stał, to pewnie by się przewrócił na to, co zaraz usłyszał.

– Tak, pewnie.

Teraz to on zamilknął na moment.

– Poważnie?  
– Wiem, że bywam niepoważny, ale teraz mówię całkiem serio.

Gabriel mówiąc to, uśmiechnął się do niego.

Kiedy wracali, Bruno jakby odżył dzięki temu, co miało miejsce kilka chwil temu w szatni. W zasadzie mógł dziękować tylko sobie, że nie wypalił żadnemu z kolegów o tym, co go męczyło tak długo.

Następnego dnia zadzwonił do Gabriela i poinformował go, że przyjdzie po niego. W głosie młodszego było słychać zakłopotanie, ale zapewniał, że wszystko jest w porządku i chce z nim wyjść na randkę.

Bruno nadal nie wierzył, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel zgodził się na to. Nie chciał robić sobie nadziei, choć podświadomie chciał, by zostali parą. Może nie od razu, ale za jakiś czas.

Po obiedzie Bruno zaczął się już przygotowywać. Nie chciał jednak przesadzać ze strojeniem się. Wybrał jakieś schludne ciuchy i zadowolony z siebie poszedł kupić kilka drobiazgów. W pierwszej kolejności odwiedził supermarket, w którym kupił wazon i jego ulubioną czekoladę, a później poszedł do kwiaciarni. Postawił na mały bukiet czerwonych tulipanów. Miał nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie na idiotę.

Mieszkał daleko od Gabriela, więc wolał wyjść nieco wcześniej, bo o tej porze były wielkie korki. Nie chciał też korzystać z auta. Podjechał autobusem na dworzec metra, z którego dojechał prawie do dzielnicy, w której on mieszkał. Znowu przesiadł się na autobus i w końcu był blisko. Dalej poszedł pieszo i nareszcie znalazł się pod domem Gabriela. Zadzwonił do drzwi.

Po dłuższej chwili Gabriel otworzył drzwi. Bruno uśmiechnął się. Młodszy ubrany był w szare spodnie od garnituru i szarą kamizelkę, a pod tym miał białą koszulę na krótki rękaw, jednak bez krawatu czy muszki.

– Ale się wystroiłeś. Pięknie wyglądasz – skomplementował go i jego strój.  
– Skoro to miała być randka, to wypadałoby. Ale chyba masz rację, że przesadziłem.

Bruno wręczył mu podarunek. Gabriel stał się jeszcze bardziej zakłopotany, ale przyjął prezenty i przytulił go, dając mu buziaka w policzek. Nie spodziewał się najpewniej, że Bruno myśli o nim poważnie. Wlał wodę do wazonu i włożył do niego kwiaty, żeby nie zwiędły.

– Gabi?  
– Tak?  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
– Tak, dlaczego pytasz?  
– Twoje policzki są jakieś takie czerwone. Prawie jak te tulipany.  
– Byłem na wielu randkach, ale zawsze to ja byłem inicjatorem i trochę wiesz. Dziwnie.

Bruno uśmiechnął się i przytulił Gabriela. Młodszy nie odsunął się od niego i stali przytuleni do siebie przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Myślałem, że jesteś hetero, Gabi.  
– Jestem bi. Z wiadomego powodu umawiałem się tylko z kobietami.

Bruno odważył się w końcu powiedzieć to, co trzymał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy w sekrecie.

– Kocham cię.  
– Potrzebuję trochę czasu, Bru.  
– Dam tobie tyle czasu, ile będziesz potrzebował.  
– Dzięki.

W końcu wyszli z domu i poszli najpierw coś zjeść w jednej z lepszych restauracji w mieście, a później wybrali się do parku. Obawiali się pójścia na plażę. Nigdy nie wiedzieli, kogo tam spotkają, a park wydawał im się bezpiecznym miejscem i tak też było. Mimo poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie im dawało to miejsce, unikali okazywania, że ich wyjście było spotkaniem romantycznym.

Na ich nieszczęście, jakieś paparazzi musiało przyłapać Brunona idącego do Gabriela z tymi podarunkami. Bruno dowiedział się o tym od Diego, któremu przypadkiem przewinęło się to na stronie głównej Twittera i zadzwonił do kolegi. Nie było słychać w głosie bramkarza ani obrzydzenia, ani niczego do tego podobnego.

– No, gratulacje, BH.  
– Ale czego gratulujesz?  
– Wyrwania naszego Gabrysia.  
– Skąd wiesz, że się umawiamy?  
– Ach, widziałem takiego posta na Twitterze ze zdjęciami. Waszymi. Chciałem tylko pogratulować i życzyć szczęścia.  
– Nie mów o tym pozostałym.  
– Jasne.  
– Dzięki, Di.

Diego był jednym z trzech kapitanów drużyny i wiedział, że musi dawać pozostałym zawodnikom przykład. Nie wyobrażał sobie też wykluczania z ekipy kogoś, bo spotyka się z innym mężczyzną. Nawet jeśli to był jeden z nich. Zresztą, Flamengo był jednym z klubów angażujących się w zwalczanie homofobii na stadionach, więc wykluczenie jednego z zawodników, a w tym przypadku nawet dwóch, byłoby kompletną niekonsekwencją. Jak można jednocześnie z czymś walczyć i przyzwalać na to?


	4. Jesteśmy na innym levelu

BrunoBruno i Gabriel nie przenieśli i nie mieli zamiaru przenosić swojego romansu na murawę. Nawet nie z powodu lęku przed tym, jak zostaliby odebrani. Zwyczajnie chcieli postawić jasną granicę pomiędzy karierą a prywatnością.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, żeby przy pierwszej lepszej okazji któremuś z nich zadano pytanie, czy są w związku.

– Nie wasza sprawa – burknął Bruno. – To, co robimy poza stadionem jest naszą sprawą, nie wtrącajcie się.

Gdy zapytano Gabriela o to samo, zignorował pytanie.   
Nie upubliczniali żadnych zdjęć, które robili sobie podczas randek. Traktowali je jak cenne pamiątki, których nikomu się nie pokazuje. 

Na szczęście tej dwójki, nikt z drużyny oprócz Diego nie zobaczył tamtego posta i sam bramkarz jak obiecał, tak trzymał w tajemnicy prawdę. Reszta chłopaków nawet nie podejrzewała, że Bruno i Gabriel są ze sobą bliżej niż się wydawało. Przy kolegach zachowywali się tak samo, jak jeszcze zanim ich relacja wskoczyła na _wyższy poziom_. Nie wtrącali się innym w związki i nie chcieli, by ktoś inny wtryniał nos w ich relację. Tym bardziej znając możliwą reakcję reszty środowiska piłkarskiego.

Mecz przeciwko Vasco da Gama został przesunięty o kilka dni wcześniej z powodu finału Copa Libertadores. Derby było bardzo widowiskowe i zakończyło się 4 do 4. Bruno Henrique strzelił w nim dubleta, a Rafinha po samobójczej bramce rywala sparodiował cieszynkę Edmundo z 1997 roku.

Bruno zapytany przez dziennikarza o mecz, powiedział:  
– Walczymy o tytuły, a oni o nic. To, co oni chcieli osiągnąć, to było przeszkadzanie, robienie łaski. Musimy mieć łeb na karku. Jesteśmy na innym levelu.

Schadzki Brunona i Gabriela były regularne, ale równie często przychodzili na imprezy organizowane przez kolegów, by nie dawać nikomu powodów do podejrzeń. Wychodzili też czasem osobno i żaden nie miał problemu, że drugi idzie z kimś innym. Nie było ani grama zazdrości w ich relacji. Racja, martwili się o siebie, ale nie było natrętnego wypisywania wiadomości czy wydzwaniania. Zawsze było tylko:

-{Wszystko ok?

W porządku}-

-{To dobrze

Szanowali siebie nawzajem, swoją prywatność i indywidualność. Nigdy nie pojawiały się pytania w stylu: „z kim idziesz?" Jeśli drugi chciał powiedzieć, z kim wychodził, to sam o tym informował kochanka, bez przymusu. Ufali sobie nawzajem.

Podczas jednego z meczów, po zdobyciu gola, Bruno i Gabriel przytulili się, jak zwykle. Jednak Gabriel nie umiał się powstrzymać od pocałowania go w policzek. Mieli farta, że media nie podchwyciły tego, żeby dalej siać plotki o nich. Kryli swoje uczucia i w zasadzie dobrze im to wychodziło. Nikt nie wiązał ich cieszynek z możliwością bycia parą, skoro robili to na taki sam sposób długo przed pierwszą randką.

Dzień po zwycięskim finale Copa Libertadores, Bruno i Gabriel znów wyszli wieczorem na randkę. Po pierwszym odpale, młodszy więcej nie stroił się jak na galę, by nie przykuwać uwagi przechodniów.  
Jak zwykle wybrali się do tej samej restauracji, ale znów wybrali coś innego. Nie lubili jeść ciągle tego samego. Jedyne, co sie nie zmieniło to wzięcie po lampce wina do kolacji.  
Bruno na moment położył dłoń na udzie Gabriela. On tylko uśmiechnął się do ukochanego.

Po posiłku odważyli się udać na plażę. Bruno złapał rękę Gabriela. Drugi nie wyrwał dłoni, a splótł swoje palce z jego. Oddalili się powoli od tłumów i usiedli na piasku. Nie było im „szkoda" ubrań, które mieli na sobie. Gabriel oparł głowę o klatę partnera i przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w bicie jego serca. Bruno wolną ręką objął go i przysunął bliżej siebie. W tym momencie ich kompletnie nie interesowało, jeśli zostaliby rozpoznani. To były ich prywatne chwile. Wsłuchiwali się w swoje miarowe oddechy.

– Gabi, kocham cię.  
– Ja ciebie też kocham.

Cieszyli się z możliwości spędzania razem czasu, nawet kiedy mieli tak napięty grafik.


	5. Kawa

Jednego dnia Giorgian poprosił Gabriela o spotkanie się. Urugwajczyk od pewnego czasu podkochiwał się w napastniku. Widział, jak Bruno i Gabriel prawie cały czas chodzą razem, rzadko się rozdzielali. Nie dotarły do niego żadne posty na temat ich związku, ani też rzecz jasna nikt mu o tym nie mówił, bo Diego obiecał Brunonowi, że nic nie powie.  
Choć chciał, żeby spotkanie było randką, to jednak postawił na zwykłe spotkanie się w kawiarni. Obawiał się, że gdyby wyszedł z tym otwarcie, dostałby po głowie i straciłby przyjaciela, który był dla niego tak bliski. Każdy uścisk ze strony młodszego był dla niego ważniejszy niż pieniądze, które otrzymywał za grę.

Mężczyźni zamówili sobie po kawie i kawałku ciasta, i zajęli stolik na uboczu, by nie rzucać się w oczy, choć i tak pewnie nie pozostali niezauważeni.

– Pewnie się zastanawiasz, dlaczego cię zaprosiłem?  
– Owszem, zastanawia mnie to.  
– Nie będę kłamał. Gabi, kocham cię.

Gabriel spojrzał na kolegę zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania.

– Arraxca.  
– Tak?  
– Mam kogoś.

Urugwajczyk nie krył, że te słowa go zasmuciły. Ale mógł się domyślić, że taka będzie jego odpowiedź.

– Kogo? Czy po prostu mnie nie chcesz?  
– Jestem z BH.  
– Dlaczego nikomu z nas o tym nie powiedzieliście?  
– Boimy się reakcji reszty chłopaków.  
– Gabi, debilu. Myślę, że wcale by im to nie przeszkadzało. Pamiętasz, jak wszyscy sobie przysięgliśmy wspieranie siebie nawzajem?  
– Tak, i co to ma do rzeczy?  
– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Gabriel. Myślę, że raczej by się ucieszyli, że jesteście szczęśliwi.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Dojedli ciasto i dopili kawę.

– Nic się między nimi nie zmienia, prawda, Gabi?  
– Nic. Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Słowa Gabriela spowodowały, że Giorgian się uśmiechnął. Nie chciał go stracić. Wolał mieć Gabriela jako przyjaciela, a nie wroga. Co to za przyjemność kochać kogoś, kto cię nienawidzi? Lepiej kochać osobę, która jest nastawiona przyjaźnie i nic się nie zanosiło na zepsucie relacji. Chyba, że Giorgian dostałby odpałów i próbował odbić Gabriela. Wolał jednak tego nie robić.

– Dzięki.

Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę w kawiarni, przeszli się po mieście i pożegnali się. Giorgian miał nadzieję, że to uczucie w końcu osłabnie i zakocha się w kimś innym. Nie chciał stracić przyjaciół. Jasne, był zazdrosny, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć i kiedy te myśli go dopadały przypominał sobie, że Gabriel jest szczęśliwy z kimś innym i wie, że ta osoba go nie skrzywdzi.


	6. Szafa jest dla ubrań

Bruno i Gabriel tym razem spotkali się w domu starszego, bo chcieli porozmawiać i nie zostać podsłuchanymi, nawet przypadkiem. Nie mieli pomysłu na kolację, więc zamówili pizzę i colę. Umówili się, że dzisiaj Gabriel zostaje na noc. Nie chciało mu się jeździć w tę i z powrotem, a ukochany przecież go nie wyrzuci na ulicę.

– Bru.  
– No?  
– Powinniśmy im powiedzieć, co jest grane.  
– Co takiego?  
– Że jesteśmy parą.  
– Też tak myślę. Nie umiem już dłużej udawać.  
– Giorgian już o nas wie.  
– Powiedziałeś mu?  
– Nie miałem wyjścia, kiedy wyznał mi, że się we mnie zakochał.

W telewizji leciał jakiś nudny serial. Bruno chwycił pilota i przerzucił kilka kanałów. Nie znalazł nic ciekawego, więc wyłączył go.  
Po posiłku wspólnie sprzątnęli. Gabriel stanął przy ścianie, a Bruno przytulił go mocno. Nie musieli rozmawiać, by siebie zrozumieć. Młodszy stanął na palcach i skradł buziaka. Nie uprawiali jeszcze seksu i jednocześnie nie spieszyło im się do tego. Uważali, że na współżycie jest jeszcze czas, a teraz chcieli skupić się na okazywaniu sobie uczuć, umacnianiu swojej relacji. Nie przeczyli jednak, że nie ciągnęła ich myśl o przeżyciu pierwszego razu. Rozmawiali o tym, jaki dotyk lubią, co ich ciekawi. Wiedzieli obaj, że intuicja prędzej zawiedzie niż pomoże w zaspokojeniu partnera.

Gabriel położył się do łóżka i czekał na ukochanego. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy pierwszy raz uśnie w ramionach kochanka. Wiele razy spał już z różnymi osobami, z którymi kiedyś chodził, ale on był dla niego wyjątkowy.  
Po kilku chwilach leżeli już we dwóch, przytuleni do siebie. Bruno pocałował Gabriela w usta.

– Dobranoc, Gabi.  
– Dobranoc, Bru.

Trening przed ostatnim meczem w mistrzostwach Brazylii. Bruno i Gabriel stwierdzili, że będzie to optymalny moment na wyjście z szafy przed kolegami. Nie mieli jednak zamiaru mówić o tym trenerowi. Uznali, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli tylko reszta chłopaków się dowie.

Przyszli na miejsce jako ostatni. Stali przez chwilę przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Bruno ścisnął mocniej rękę Gabriela, który nacisnął klamkę i weszli do środka. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby któryś zwrócił uwagę na ich splecione dłonie.

– Chłopaki – odezwał się Bruno. – Mamy wam coś do powiedzenia.

Koledzy spojrzeli w ich kierunku.

– Nie wiemy, jak to powiedzieć – powiedział Gabriel. – Boimy się waszej reakcji.  
– Jesteśmy parą.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Everton zerwał się i podszedł, żeby ich przytulić. Zaraz podeszła reszta.

– Debile. To nic nie zmienia w naszej relacji. Ważne, że jesteście szczęśliwi i świetnie gracie.

Giorgian też podszedł ich przytulić.

– Szafa jest dla ubrań – zażartował Urugwajczyk. Wolał cieszyć się szczęściem osoby, którą kochał niż go unieszczęśliwiać rozbijając jego związek. Sam nie chciałby znaleźć się na miejscu osoby, której ktoś niszczy miłość.

Kilka dni później grali o puchar mistrza świata klubów. Jak reszta zapewniła, nie przeszkadzała im para. Oni sami nie byli zbyt chętni do szczególnego okazywania sobie uczuć przy kolegach, było to dla nich nieco niezręczne. Obyło się bez krępujących pytań, nikogo nie interesowała ich sfera erotyczna, która póki co i tak nie istniała w związku Brunona i Gabriela.

Zwyciężyli 3-1 nad Al-Hilal, ale niestety polegli w finale przeciwko Liverpoolowi. Wszystko przez brak koncentracji obrońców w dogrywce, zastąpienie Arrascaety i niecelny strzał Lincolna. Nie dało się ukryć, że byli niezadowoleni z rezultatu. Gdy dotarli do szatni obiecali sobie, że za rok pokonają mistrza kolejnej edycji ligi mistrzów, kimkolwiek by on nie był.

Bruno i Gabriel leżeli w łóżku hotelowym. Niby byli bardzo zmęczeni, ale nie umieli po prostu usnąć.

– Zdobyłem świat, Gabi – odezwał się nagle Bruno.  
– Tak?  
– Ty jesteś moim całym światem.


	7. Obcy

Koniec meczów, a więc i koniec wypożyczenia Gabriela do Flamengo. Gabriel zabiera ze sobą ukochanego do Włoch, chcą spędzić przynajmniej część urlopu wspólnie.  
Młodszy znał już Mediolan dość dobrze, musiał tylko sobie przypomnieć, jak szło się w konkretne miejsce. Nasłuchał się przykrych rzeczy od prezesa klubu i nie dano mu nawet dojść do słowa. Nie chciał kolejnej szansy w Internazionale, chciał zostać we Flamengo, gdzie już się zaklimatyzował. Tam miał przyjaciół i był traktowany z szacunkiem, w odróżnieniu od włoskiego klubu, gdzie nawet nie otrzymywał możliwości gry w pierwszym składzie. Tutaj czuł się obcy i odrzucony.

Obecność Brunona koiła jego nerwy. Dzięki obecności ukochanego czuł, że nie jest sam. Bolało go jednak, że mogą go próbować przepchnąć do West Hamu, który proponuje za niego całkiem niezłą kwotę. Nie chciał opuszczać przyjaciół i ukochanego. Byłby z tego powodu niesamowicie nieszczęśliwy. Wyszedł z prośbą o obniżenie kwoty. Wiedział, że po świetnym sezonie Flamengo będzie chciał go zatrzymać.

Gdy przebywali we Włoszech, nikomu nie wadziło, kiedy chodzili za rękę i całowali się od czasu do czasu w policzek. Para zachowywała się naturalnie i nie prowokowali, żeby ktoś zwrócił na nich uwagę. Lubili od czasu do czasu stanąć i przytulić się, a każdy i tak przechodził obok nich bez zwracania uwagi na to, co robili.

Jednego dnia mieli niesamowitą ochotę na współżycie. Kupili pudełko prezerwatyw i lubrykant. Nie wyobrażali sobie, żeby uprawiać seks bez gumki. Gabriel był zbyt leniwy, żeby ściągać prześcieradło do prania, gdyby się ubrudziło.  
Zaczęli od romantycznej kolacji w jednej z lepszych restauracji. Nie zachowywali się w sposób, który mógłby zdradzić, co planowali dalej. Dopiero w domu Gabriela zaczęło się dziać.

Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły i zdjęli wierzchnie ubranie, Bruno przyparł kochanka do ściany, zaczynając go całować. Początkowo były to delikatne pocałunki, które z czasem stawały się coraz bardziej namiętne. Gabriel jedną dłonią masował jego kark, a drugą włosy. Ręce starszego wsunęły się pod koszulkę młodszego i głaskały jego plecy. Gabriel zadrżał, bo palce kochanka nadal były zimne.  
Oddech obu mężczyzn stał się płytki i szybki. Gabriel nakręcił się i już chciał wylądować z nim w łóżku, ale Bruno chciał przedłużać jak tylko się dało.

– Bru, proszę...  
– Nie tak szybko, słońce – szepnął prosto do jego ucha, po którym przejechał językiem i delikatnie je przygryzł.

Gabriel zadrżał. Uwielbiał lizanie i gryzienie uszu. Bardzo go to pobudzało i Bruno wiedział o tym z rozmów, które wcześniej przeprowadzali. Bez rozmawiania na pewno byłoby płytko i zbyt szybko.  
Bruno chciał, żeby ich pierwsze zbliżenie było wyjątkowe i zapadło im na długo w pamięci.

Powoli zmierzali w kierunku sypialni. Nie wyobrażali sobie uprawiania seksu na kanapie, ani tym bardziej podłodze. Stół i inne blaty też nie wchodziły w tym momencie w grę.  
Bruno usiadł na skraju łóżka, a Gabriel władował się na jego kolana i przejął inicjatywę. Teraz on rozgrzewał kochanka, starając się jak najbardziej tylko mógł. Gdy zostali bez koszulek, Gabriel przeniósł swoje usta na szyję Brunona i zrobił mu delikatnie malinkę. Nie była ona jednak widoczna z powodu jego ciemnej karnacji.  
Gabriel przejechał językiem po sutku Brunona, który zareagował na to jękiem.

– Och, tak, Gabi, tak mi rób – wysapał, przytulając go mocno do siebie.

Gabriel zsunął się na podłogę i obcałował powoli każdy cal jego torsu. Ale zgodnie z umową, nie dotykał w tym momencie jego krocza. Pomasował wnętrze jego ud przez spodnie.  
Bruno wciągnął go na łóżko i położyli się, głaszcząc się nawzajem. Dopiero po długich, leniwych pieszczotach odkrytych fragmentów ciała pozbyli się spodni i bielizny. Rzeczą oczywistą było, że wcześniej nie widzieli siebie nago. Bruno klęknął między nogami zniecierpliwionego Gabriela, znów pieszcząc i całując jego ciało. Powoli zbliżał się do jego sterczącego penisa, którego jednak początkowo ominął i zajął się jego udami. Dopiero na samym końcu zabrał się za pieszczoty jego genitaliów. Przez chwilę masował jego jądra, by zabrać się zaraz za członka.

Kiedy Gabriel poczuł, że jest blisko osiągnięcia orgazmu, odsunął się i zajął się kochankiem. W chwili, kiedy Gabriel go pieścił, on zajmował się jego tyłkiem. Gabriel w końcu założył prezerwatywę na jego penisa, a Bruno wysmarował jego odbyt lubrykantem, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy z powodu niedostatecznego nawilżenia. Położył się za nim i powoli wsuwał się w niego.

– Powiedz, jeśli będzie bolało – szepnął.

Gabriel ani razu się nie odezwał. Nie poczuł bólu, kiedy kochanek w niego wszedł i zaczął się w nim poruszać. Złapał jego dłoń i splótł ich palce.

– Ach, tak, jest dobrze – jęknął Gabriel, wyginając plecy.

Bruno nie przestawał pieścić jego ciała, wciąż go dotykał. Gabrielowi ani na chwilę nie przyszło do głowy, żeby się masturbować. Wystarczały mu pieszczoty i ruchy kochanka. Moment przed nadchodzącym orgazmem, zmienili pozycję. Gabriel leżał na plecach, a Bruno na nim i całowali się, przerywając tylko wtedy, gdy potrzebowali się dotlenić. Po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach doszli. Bruno powoli się wysunął i zdjął prezerwatywę. Związał ją i wyrzucił do śmietnika, po czym położył się obok ukochanego i mocno go przytulił.

– Dziękuję, Bru. Było cudownie – wydyszał Gabriel, wtulając się w kochanka.

Kiedy tylko odpoczęli, poszli prosto pod prysznic. Nie mieli ochoty na drugą rundę, byli całkowicie zaspokojeni po pierwszym zbliżeniu.

Po kąpieli, położyli się pod kołdrą i przytulili się, uśmiechając się do siebie.

– Dobranoc, Gabi.  
– Dobranoc.

Pocałowali się i zasnęli.

Bruno i Gabriel kochali się jeszcze kilka razy w trakcie urlopu, ale nigdy nie robili tego na siłę. Zawsze uprawiali seks tylko wtedy, gdy obaj mieli na to ochotę, nie zmuszali siebie. Ważnym było dla nich, żeby obu zbliżenia sprawiały przyjemność, a nie tylko jednemu z nich. Współżycie nie zdominowało ich związku, okazywanie sobie miłości na różne romantyczne sposoby było dla nich zdecydowanie ważniejsze, na tym opierali relację. Nie wyobrażali sobie, by przepadły miesiące budowania związku na miłości, czułości i bliskości na rzecz seksu. Było to nie do pomyślenia, żeby nagle zrezygnować z tego wszystkiego i wychodzić z domu tylko po to, żeby kupić kolejne pudełko prezerwatyw i lubrykant.


	8. Powrót

Urlop Brunona kończył się i musiał wracać do Brazylii, choć tego niesamowicie nie chciał. Nie chciał wracać sam, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Gabriel odprowadził go aż na lotnisko i czekał z nim tam do otwarcia bramki.  
Gabriel złapał mocno dłoń ukochanego.

– Bru, nie smuć się. Ja i tak tutaj nie zostanę.  
– Będzie smutno i nudno bez ciebie, słońce.

Bruno oparł głowę o bark kochanka. Już tęsknił za Gabrielem, choć w tej chwili jeszcze był obok niego. W ciągu ostatnich dni budził się przy nim i dawało mu to tyle radości. A teraz znowu będzie wstawał sam. Różnica godzin będzie dodatkowo przeszkadzała ich relacji.  
Mężczyźni nie dbali w tym momencie o to, że ktoś ich nagra albo sfotografuje. Stanęli na uboczu i zaczęli się po prostu całować.

Bruno wiedział, że Gabriel go nie zdradzi i tutaj był całkowicie spokojny. Jednak niepokój go ogarniał na myśl o tej samotności, o braku bliskości z ukochanym.

W końcu otworzyły się bramki i Bruno musiał ustawić się w kolejce. Niechętnie odkleił się od swojego chłopaka.

Gabrielem był zainteresowany jeden z angielskich klubów, ale zawodnik nie chciał tam jechać. Zaczekał na ofertę od Flamengo i ją przyjął. Wiedział, że siedziałby tam tylko na ławce, a we Flamengo miał już swoje miejsce w składzie.

Kiedy tylko znalazł się w Rio po przeprowadzce, postanowił odwiedzić ukochanego. Co z tego, że był to już środek nocy, gdy skończył rozpakowywać rzeczy.

Bruno przewalił się znowu z boku na bok i usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi. Tej nocy jego sen był płytki i łatwo się obudził. Początkowo myślał, że to tylko złudzenie, ale znów rozległ się dźwięk pukania. Ubrał się byle jak i poszedł zerknąć, co się dzieje. Przez wizjer zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę. Otworzył drzwi. Gabriel wszedł do środka bez pytania i przytulił się do niego.

– Kochanie, jak dobrze ciebie widzieć – szepnął półprzytomny i objął ukochanego.  
– Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Nie mogłem się doczekać, by ciebie znów ujrzeć.  
– Gabi, zawsze mówiłem, że możesz do mnie przyjść czy zadzwonić w środku nocy.  
– Idziemy spać?  
– Tak, chodź.

Gabriel szybko wziął prysznic i zaraz obaj położyli się do łóżka, szybko usypiając.

Było jeszcze kilka dni wolnego do pierwszego treningu i wykorzystywali je jak tylko mogli. Spędzali razem dużo czasu i nie nudziło ich to w żadnym wypadku. Uwielbiali swoje towarzystwo. Chodzili na randki, które od czasu do czasu kończyły się nocowaniem, ale nie uprawiali seksu. Po prostu spotykali się, a potem szli razem spać. Starali się zawsze, by spotkania były jak najbardziej romantyczne. Chcieli po prostu cieszyć się swoją bliskością i okazywać sobie uczucia. Jak zwykle, unikali odważniejszych zachowań w miejscach publicznych. Po prostu chodzili za rękę, czasem się przytulili czy pocałowali w policzek. Tylko będąc w domu pozwalali sobie na więcej.


	9. Kawa bez mleka

Bruno i Gabriel nie ukrywają, że są razem, jednak nie chwalą się swoim związkiem tak bardzo, jak koledzy z drużyny małżeństwami. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z dwumeczu finałowego przeciwko Indepediente del Valle, nazywanego przez kibiców Depediente del VAR, Bruno zostaje poważnie sfaulowany przez bramkarza ekwadorskiej ekipy i jest wykluczony na najbliższe mecze z gry. Gabriel chwilowo wprowadza się do ukochanego, żeby mu pomagać. Nikt z drużyny nie ma z tym problemu, a nawet ich odwiedzają i spędzają czas w grupie.

Gabriel zaczyna dostawać nieprzyjemne wiadomości z anonimowych profili, ale postanawia je zignorować. Oczywiście mówi Brunonowi o sytuacji, a drugi utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że nie ma potrzeby się przejmować „jakimiś smutnymi ludźmi". Bo za co i kto miałby niby ich skrzywdzić? Za to, że są szczęśliwi?

Mężczyźni wrzucali czasem wspólne zdjęcia, które robi im ktoś z kolegów, ale nigdy nie były one wyzywające. Zwyczajnie przedstawiały one czułe momenty pary, okazywanie sobie uczuć. Skoro drużyna nie widziała nic w ich związku, to dlaczego mieliby mieć coś przeciwko uwiecznianiu tego?

W międzyczasie okazuje się, że Bruno i Gabriel nie są jedyną parą w zespole.

Wszystko zdarzyło się przed finałem o Taça Guanabara.

Thiago Maia wstaje, a obok niego staje Michael. Widać było po nich, że mimo wszystko bardzo się stresowali.

– Ja i Michael musimy wam coś powiedzieć.  
– Jesteście razem? – zapytał Gabriel.  
– Skąd wiedziałeś? – powiedział nieco zaskoczony Michael.  
– Z BH w podobny sposób się wyoutowaliśmy.

I tym razem skończyło się dobrze. Koledzy przytulili ich.

– Jesteście dla nas jak bracia. Nie moglibyśmy was odrzucić – powiedział Diego (Ribas).

Bruno oglądał wszystko z trybun i kiedy zakończył się mecz, został zaproszony na murawę, gdy ogłoszono klub mistrzem. Po wręczeniu drużynie pucharu, przytulił mocno ukochanego i pocałował go w policzek. Był nieco zaskoczony, jak Thiago wziął Michaela na ręce i pocałował go. Widząc tę scenę, uśmiechnął się w stronę kumpli. Cieszył się, że oni dwaj też znaleźli swoją miłość.

Następnego dnia Gabriel szykował dla siebie i Brunona po filiżance kawy.

– Mleka? – zapytał, patrząc w kierunku partnera.  
– Mistrzowie piją kawę bez mleka – zaśmiał się Bruno, przypominając słowa, które wypowiedział kilka miesięcy temu.  
– Ach, racja – odparł rozbawiony Gabriel. On sam nigdy nie dolewał mleka do kawy.

Po śniadaniu i porannej toalecie, wyszli na krótki spacer, by Bruno mógł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Byli szczęśliwi.


	10. Zdobyłem świat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział oryginalnie został opublikowany przed zawieszeniem rozgrywek, stąd nie pokrywa się ze stanem rzeczywistym.

Flamengo z Gabrielem i Brunonem na czele zdobył wszystkie puchary, o jakie startowali w tym sezonie. Podczas Klubowych Mistrzostw Świata 2020 powtórzyli sukces ekipy Zico z 1981 roku i pokonali mistrza Ligi Mistrzów 2019/20 na 3 do 0, dzięki czemu wywalczyli dla Brazylii mistrzostwo, o które walczyło wiele klubów od ostatniego latynoskiego mistrza świata, czyli Corinthians. Nie można było powiedzieć, że było łatwo. Szczególnie, że w Copa Libertadores sędziowie starali się nieuczciwie uniemożliwić ekipie zwycięstwo w turnieju. 

W trakcie mistrzowskiej kampanii, Bruno i Gabriel zaręczyli się. Miało to miejsce podczas imprezy z okazji 24. urodzin Gabriela.

Kiedy Gabriel zdmuchnął świeczki na torcie, Bruno postukał go w ramię, żeby się obrócił i przyklęknął przed nim.

– Gabriel, skarbie. Jesteś dla mnie całym światem. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż te wszystkie tytuły i kariera. Chciałbym być z tobą do ostatniej chwili mojego życia. Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?

Gabrielowi głos ugrzązł w gardle. Otworzył usta i nie potrafił nic powiedzieć.

– Tak, chcę cię poślubić – powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

Koledzy obecni na imprezie zaczęli im klaskać. Bruno wstał i wyciągnął pudełeczko z obrączkami, które sobie założyli.   
Gabriel przytulił się do ukochanego i rozpłakał się z emocji.

– Zdobyłem świat, Gabi.  
– Tak?  
– Ty jesteś moim światem, kochanie.

Mężczyźni pocałowali się.

– Wszystkie prezenty były piękne, ale ten był najpiękniejszy – wyszeptał, patrząc zapłakanymi oczami na, teraz już, narzeczonego.


End file.
